A Jinchuuriki’s Pein
by Corran Griffin
Summary: Ever notice how Pein resemble's Naruto?  Well what if I took it a little further...


A Jinchuuriki's Pein

By Corran Griffin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A.N. For better or worse, here's the beginning of that story I mentioned in my profile. Hope you at least find it interesting.

"**Bold" **demons/summon bosses talking

oooooooooo

_What's come before:_

_Upon graduating from the ninja academy, 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki discovers the reason he has been treated with hate and scorn throughout his life: he has the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within his body. He unconsciously taps into the fox's power on a C turned A-rank mission in which he saw his teammate Sasuke Uchiha struck down and apparently killed. Now months later he is training for the chunin exam finals with his new-found sensei Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin, and Naruto is about to intentionally use this power for the first time…_

Prologue

"Forgive me, Yondaime," Jiraiya muttered before shoving Naruto off a cliff.

oooooooooo

Naruto picked himself up and stared at his surroundings. It resembled a large sewer. "What the hell is this? Where am I?" He suddenly remembered being tossed into the chasm. "Damn you ero-sennin!"

He started wandering down the pathway in front of him. It led to a large chamber with a cage in the center. Hesitantly, Naruto moved towards it.

"**Heh heh heh, yes boy, come forward,"** a dark voice said.

"W-w-what the hell? Who said that?" Naruto demanded, jumping slightly.

A huge pair of eyes and an evil grinning mouth filled with sharp teeth faded into view inside the cage. **"Who do you think boy? Who else shares your pathetic existence?"**

"It's you! Kyuubi! You bastard, what did you do to me?" Naruto shouted.

"**Why nothing at all. We are simply inside your mind, while your weak body is falling to your death, ha ha ha!" **the fox responded, laughingly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Dammit, seeing you made me forget all about that! Quick, give me some chakra so I can summon something to save us!" Seeing the kitsune's amused expression, he added "Don't forget, if I die, so do you!"

Another dark laugh echoed throughout the room. **"Are you so sure, boy? Perhaps if you die the seal will fail and I will be free. I immensely prefer that outcome, so I think I'll just not do anything at all."**

Naruto, panicking, did something he normally wouldn't. He used his mind and tried to trick the great demon. "Ha! You're such an idiot, fox! You really think the Yondaime would allow that to happen? He was the greatest shinobi of all time! There's no way you'll be freed! I hope you enjoyed you life, because now it's over!"

Kyuubi, incensed at being mocked, replied, **"Very well, if you want my power, then so be it!"** He started flooding the room with his chakra. The red glow seeped through the cage and into Naruto's body. The fox didn't let up, channeling more and more chakra into the boy. Kyuubi started laughing once again as he saw Naruto go into convulsions from the insane amount of demonic chakra he was absorbing.

"**Aw, does it hurt, boy?"** the kitsune said, grinning while Naruto screamed on the ground. Kyuubi went to stop the chakra flow. **"There, that should teach you your place. Now…" **the demon cut himself off. **"What's this?" **he muttered. **"It won't stop! What the hell!"** he roared, as his chakra, the very essence of his life, continued to be funneled directly into the seal on Naruto's unconscious and changing body, despite the fox's best efforts to stop it. **"This shouldn't be happening!" **the almighty king of demons screamed as his body started to fade. **"I'm immortal! The lord of hell! I can't be destroyed by a mere human! Noooooo…!"** As a last ditch effort to escape, just before he disappeared he gave off a giant burst of chakra. It was to no avail however; his wail was cut off as his body completely dissipated as if it was never there. The cage followed soon after. Slowly the room blurred, changing from the sewer (representing the fox's influence) into what appeared to be a large empty field with the sky full of rain clouds.

oooooooooo

Back in the real world, Jiraiya was getting anxious. Naruto had yet to tap into the fox's chakra to summon something. "The old man will kill me if anything happens to him," the sannin muttered. He was just about to jump down and save Naruto when there was a huge explosion of chakra.

"What!" Jiraiya yelled. "This doesn't have the malice of the fox's chakra, so what the hell's going on?" He was soon answered.

Jiraiya watched in amazement as Naruto's body floated out of the chasm. It continued to rise in the air, emitting large amounts of purple chakra. Jiraiya pulled out his telescope in order to better see what was happening. Once he had Naruto in his sights he swore again. "What the hell did the fox do to the brat?" he muttered, observing Naruto's new appearance. He looked mostly the same, except for two glaring differences. His hair, once a bright blond, was now a shade of red that resembled the fur of the Kyuubi. Likewise, his eyes, which were wide open but glazed over due to unconsciousness, had also changed. Formerly deep blue, they were now an orangeish-red with 3 light gray circles around the pupil. His clothes and forehead protector were nowhere to be seen, having been disintegrated by the potent chakra.

The toad sannin continued to watch as Naruto's body rose. Too caught up in watching, actually doing something never crossed Jiraiya's mind until suddenly, Naruto's body gave off a bright flash.

"Damn, my eye!" Jiraiya swore, dropping the telescope and shielding the eye exposed to the flash. Keeping that eye closed, he looked back up into the sky. His open eye widened when he realized the flash was Naruto's chakra expelling, causing him to disappear.

"Shit! Where'd he go? I'm dead if I don't find him! Damn it Minato, I knew you shouldn't have done this to him." The white haired man hurried off to search for his pupil, not knowing that this was the last time Naruto would be seen for a long while.

oooooooooo

_Some time ago, in a place not so far away…_

The man was patrolling the border between Rain and Fire Country. He was dressed all in black: black pants and shirt covered by black chest armor and gauntlets. Over that was a high collared black cloak. Holding his shoulder length hair out of his eyes was a hitae-ate with four vertical lines on it. He was just about to head back to Amagakure when he caught sight of a flash of purple light accompanied by a large amount of chakra being released. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way to the scene only to find a naked, red-haired boy who couldn't be older then his son. Knowing from the feeling of his chakra that this boy would make an excellent ninja, he covered the kid with his cloak and set about making a fire. Once this was accomplished he sat down on a nearby log and waited for the boy to wake up.

About 15 minutes later, Naruto began to stir. The man steepled his hands in front of him and watched the boy.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto muttered, shaking his head. He looked up, only to have his mind assaulted by vast stores of knowledge. "Ah…!" he bit out before collapsing into more convulsions.

The shinobi, upon seeing this, hurried over to Naruto. "Kid! Kid, are you alright? Can you hear me?" After getting no response, the man held onto Naruto's head, stopping it from shaking. "Kid! Look at me. You'll be alright. Just ride it out. Do you know you're name?" he asked, trying to get a response.

Naruto, who was barely conscious, completely out of it, and still suffering, mumbled "Pain… pain…," before once again passing out.

The man sighed. "Well Pein," he began, mistaking Naruto's incoherent mutterings for his name, "The worst is probably over. When you wake up you should be better." _At least I hope,_ he added silently. Deciding the boy could receive more help at the city, he slung Naruto over his shoulder and headed off.

oooooooooo

Naruto moaned as he regained consciousness for the second time. While he was out, his mind had been reorganized due to the influx of knowledge that had come from the fox. Now having more information to draw on along with a much sharper mind, he immediately realized what had happened.

_Hmm, so the fox accidentally forced the seal to absorb him when he flooded me with his chakra. Foolish fox; he got what he deserved. He should have realized something like this would happen. I'll get rid of the others as well, so they can't hurt anyone else. That last burst of energy he gave off must have resulted in the unexpected trip through time. Damn, and I don't even know how far back I was sent. I'll have to play it cool until I figure out how to get back, _were Naruto's thoughts.

He was just sitting up on the bed he'd been placed on when a vaguely familiar man entered the room. He was dressed in black with a Hidden Rain hitae-ate. _Ah, this must be the man from before,_ Naruto realized.

"Hello Pein. Good to see you finally awake. How are you feeling?" the man asked as he sat down in a nearby chair.

_Pein? Why is he calling me that? Ah well, I suppose it works better than nothing. After all, I can't use my real name._ "Much better. I've always healed fast and I think I'm back to 100 now."

"That's good to hear. My name is Hanzo Hattori. I'm a jounin here at Amagakure. Now I need to ask you what happened yesterday."

Pein thought fast. "I'm originally from Fire Country. I lived outside of Konoha with my father, a former ninja. We were attacked by rogue elements of the Konoha ANBU who wouldn't accept my father's retirement. (1) He held them off for a while, but was eventually worn down. The ANBU had ignored me until then, but as soon as my father went down they turned to me. As a last resort before he died, my father did some jutsu I'd never seen before. It was apparently some sort of teleportation jutsu and the result was me sort of dropping in on you, I guess," he said, subtly using his chakra to make Hattori believe what he was saying. Thankfully, due to the fox's knowledge that he had absorbed, Pein was successful. Hattori didn't even notice what was going on.

"Well, I guess that means you don't want to go back," Hattori stated.

"Not a chance." _At least, not until I know when I am._

"In that case, how would you like to become a ninja of Hidden Rain? I felt your chakra yesterday and I must say, I think you could have a great future as a shinobi. If you accept, I'll teach you myself," Hattori offered.

_This could work out to my advantage. I still have to train myself so I can use the techniques the fox knew._ "I'll gladly accept. Thank you, sensei," Pein replied, bowing.

"Think nothing of it. In fact, once you've had something to eat, we can go meet the other members of your team. They only graduated yesterday so you haven't really missed much. I assume your father taught you at least the basic techniques?" Hattori questioned.

"Yes, I know them as well as the Kage Bunshin." Pein decided to keep the toad summoning to himself, especially because he didn't know if he could do it anymore now that he traveled back in time.

"Kage Bunshin, that's great! That's a jounin level technique. You're off to an excellent start," Hattori said, impressed. He tossed Pein a package. "Here, you can use these until you can buy your own," he said as he left the room.

Pein quickly dressed in the red shirt and black pants and strapped on the kunai and shuriken holder. He covered it all in the same cloak Hattori had given him earlier before following his sensei.

oooooooooo

Hattori and Pein walked through the industrial section of Amagakure, heading for the ninja academy.

"This is very different from Konoha," Pein commented.

"Yes, since we have a smaller ninja population than Fire Country, we don't go on as many missions, therefore we need another source of income to support ourselves. Hence, all the factories. Many of our civilians work in the factories and produce multiple things that we export to other countries," Hattori informed Pein.

They finally reached the academy, which was located on the edge of town right next to a gate that led into the surrounding rainforest. Hattori left Pein outside saying, "Wait here, I'll be right back with the others." Pein leaned against the wall and closed his eyes while he waited.

A few minutes later, Pein sensed his sensei's chakra along with two others. He opened his eyes and took his first look at his two teammates. They both looked about his age. The first was a blue haired girl who kept her hair up using a flower clip. The second was a boy with light hair who wore what looked like a scuba mask without the visor. Pein smiled at them, which the girl returned. The boy, however, just scoffed. Hattori noticed this and cuffed him across the head.

"Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves. Pein, since you're new, you go first," Hattori ordered, tossing him a Rain forehead protector which Pein put on in the normal fashion.

"Well, as you know, my name is Pein. I just arrived here from Konoha for reasons I'd rather not discuss right now. I like many things, including learning more jutsus. Dislikes? I'd most definetly have to say demons, once again for private reasons." The others looked surprised at this. "My hobbies are training and perfecting the jutsus I already know. I have many dreams for the future, one of which is to rid the world of demons."

"…," came from his teammates.

_Interesting…_ Hattori thought. "Blue, you next."

"I'm Konan. I like origami and dislike people who rip up my origami. My hobbies are training and folding more paper animals. My dream is to become the strongest kunoichi in the world," she said with passion.

"Alright, now you son," Hattori said.

The last kid puffed up. "I am Hanzo, named after my father, our sensei. I like salamanders and dislike many things. My hobbies are learning new water and fire jutsus. My dream is to become strong enough that no one will challenge my assuming the title of Amakage."

Pein raised an eyebrow. _His dream is almost the same as my old one, but for some reason he reminds me of Sasuke,_ he thought.

Hattori clapped his hands. "Okay. Now I would normally give you some test to make sure you're ready to be genin, but since we're the only new team this year, not to mention that I know you all have what it takes, we'll skip that part. So we're through for now and tomorrow we'll take our first mission."

_Oh hell, _Pein thought. _More D-rank missions. I thought I was done with those._

"So everyone, meet here tomorrow. That's it, you're all dismissed. Pein, stop back by my place and I'll help you find somewhere to stay," Hattori said before using shunshin to disappear in a swirl of mist.

"Well, either of you want to get something to eat? We can talk some more and share some of our strengths and weaknesses," Pein wondered.

"I'll pass," snorted Hanzo. He walked off in the direction of his father's house.

"What a bastard," muttered Pein.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Konan said.

"We'll see. Anyways, what about you? Up for some food and conversation?"

"Sure, why not. It'll be good for our teamwork at least," Konan replied.

"Great. Just so you know, you'll have to pick a restaurant and pay. I'm new here and I have absolutely no money," Pein warned.

"I think I can handle that this time," said an amused Konan. "Come on, I know just the place."

* * *

(1) Think Root ANBU or the precursor if they aren't around yet 

A.N. This is pre-civil war Rain Country, so let's just say that everyone gets along for now. Right now, this is set at the same time the legendary sannin become genin. And yes, the boy is Sanshouuo no Hanzo. If the timing doesn't fit, ah well, it's my story and I'll pretend it does. Also, you should recognize the name I gave Hanzo's dad, Hanzo Hattori. He will be called Hattori so as not to confuse him with his son.


End file.
